


Przepis na ciasto

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Ciasto - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Ponowne obejrzenie całej serii było złym pomysłem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light nie znał L zbyt długo, ale jego miłość do słodyczy szybko stała się normą. Kto by pomyślał, że połączy ich ciasto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przepis na ciasto

Minęło co najmniej pół godziny odkąd L zaczął gapić się na ciasto. Light nie był w stanie nazwać tego inaczej niż właśnie gapieniem się. Zerkał na niego co chwilę, skupiając się na obserwacji bruneta, a nie na „fascynującej” rozmowie z Misą. Cóż za okropny bóg skazał go na spotkanie tak irytującej dziewczyny. Może jednak był Kirą? Może to była jego pokuta? Postanowił spytać o to Ryuzakiego kiedy tylko ta pseudo randka się skończy. Skroń znów przeszył mu okropny ból. W przeszłości rzadko miewał migreny, teraz zdarzały się mu coraz częściej.  
\- Czemu Light nie słucha Misy?  
Oderwał wzrok od detektywa i spojrzał na blondynkę.  
\- Przepraszam. Jestem dziś rozkojarzony.  
\- To pewnie przez brak świeżego powietrza! Gdyby nie te głupie kajdanki moglibyśmy pójść do parku. To takie romantyczne.  
\- Wątpię by IQ kajdanek miało coś wspólnego z tą sytuacją. – odezwał się w końcu Ryuzaki.  
Light pokręcił lekko głową, próbując ukryć uśmiech.  
\- Oczywiście, że to nie ich wina, a tego kto zakuł w nie Lighta. – zgodziła się Misa.  
\- Z tym wnioskiem również się nie zgadzam. To nie moja winna, iż jest podejrzewany o bycie Kirą.  
I cały dobry humor uciekł oknem. Light miał ochotę za nim pobiec lub chociaż strzelić Ryuzakiego w ten głupi łeb.  
\- Czyli to moja wina? – spytał w końcu.  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie.  
Odpowiedzi padły w tym samym momencie.  
\- To nie wina Lighta, że podejrzewasz go o coś takiego!  
\- A czyja?  
Chłopak westchnął i spojrzał na nietknięte ciasto. Może było z nim coś nie tak? Przecież detektyw nie pozwoliłby mu się zmarnować tak po prostu. Plus był taki, że brunet już się nie gapił na nie, a przyglądał zirytowanej Misie.  
\- Twoja.  
\- Dowody, które świadczą przeciw twojemu chłopakowi nie są moim wymysłem.  
„Ale twoja interpretacji ich owszem” pomyślał Light, ale postanowił zachować to dla siebie. Nie chciało mu się kłócić. Zignorował odpowiedź Misy i zaczął kalkulować swoją odległość od ciasta. Nie wiedzieć czemu miał ochotę na słodycze. Ciekawe czy Ryuzaki zdąży go powstrzymać? Raczej nie. Pochylił się szybko, wziął talerzyk i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Jego gwałtowny ruch przerwał zaciekłą dyskusję.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz ciasta. – stwierdził detektyw.  
Light nie odpowiedział, zaczął pałaszować ciasto. Ból głowy, który zaczął wywoływać zbyt długi pobyt z Misą, znikał zastąpiony cudownym uczuciem cukru w organizmie. Ciasto było doskonałe, nie rozumiał co nie podobało się detektywowi.  
\- Och, gdyby Misa wiedziała upiekłaby coś.  
\- Ja też kocham słodycze. – zauważył Ryuzaki.  
\- Ale nie jesteś moim chłopakiem. – blondynka pokazała mu język.  
Ciszę, która zapadła przerwał dopiero stuk odkładanego talerzyka.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że smakowało. – stwierdził L.  
\- Bardzo dobre. – pochwalił Light.  
Starał się nie myśleć o swojej nagłej chęci na słodycze. Gapienie się na usta L, na kciuk ciągle jeżdżący po dolnej wardze, pełne skupienie na oblanym czekoladową polewą kawałku ciasta, to na pewno nie były jakieś ważne czynniki jego nagłej decyzji.  
„Tak samo jak zastanawianie się jak smakują jego usta” potwierdził złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.  
\- Watari przygotował je korzystając ze specjalnego przepisu.  
\- Och.  
Chyba powinien przeprosić. Przeprosić człowieka, który podejrzewa go o bycie seryjnym mordercą. Za zjedzenie jego ciasta, bo nie mógł przestać myśleć o całowaniu go. Na oczach swojej „dziewczyny”. Wiódł naprawdę ciekawe życie.  
\- Misa chce ten przepis. Skoro Lightowi tak bardzo smakowało, będzie robić takie ciasto regularnie. – ogłosiła dziewczyna.  
W oczach Ryugi pojawił się chytry błysk.  
\- Podam go, jeżeli Light obieca dzielić się tym ciastem.  
\- Ja… oczywiście.  
Nie musiał już przepraszać. I w przyszłości będzie wiedział jak smakują usta L. To nie była odpowiednia myśl.  
\- W takim razie poproszę Wateriego o podanie przepisu. Light, powinniśmy wrócić do pracy.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Wstali z kanapy i wyszli przez rozsuwane drzwi.  
\- To nie miłe, że wykorzystujesz Misę. – stwierdził po chwili chłopak.  
Detektyw wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dostanę ciasto.  
\- To nie jest argument.  
Poczekali na windę i wrócili na główne piętro.  
\- Czemu tak długo wpatrywałeś się w to ciasto, zamiast go zjeść? – zapytał w końcu Light.  
Zgromadzeni na kanapie byli policjanci obrzucili ich dziwnym spojrzeniem. L nie odpowiedział dopóki nie usiedli przed swoimi komputerami.  
\- Zastanawiałem się czy ciasto mogłoby być narzędziem zbrodni.  
\- Chciałeś kogoś zabić ciastem? – niedowierzanie było słyszalne w głosie chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Byłoby to okropne marnotrawstwo. Ćwiczyłem tylko moje umiejętności wczuwania się w rolę mordercy.  
\- Czy chcę kogo użyłeś jako ofiarę w tej swojej fantazji?  
\- Light, pamiętasz jak pytałem cię o twoje zaangażowanie w związek z Misą?  
\- Czy planowałeś zabić Misę ciastem?  
Ryugazaki milczał.  
\- Ale tak nie można…  
\- Kira też nie zabija niewinnych. Chyba, że staną na jego drodze.  
\- Czyli jesteś Kirą?  
Znów cisza. Light zaśmiał się cicho. Ta sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej absurdalna.  
\- Moje podejrzenia wzrosły o 3%.  
\- Naprawdę się cieszę. – odparł dalej rozbawiony Light.  
Nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło. Zbyt długi czas spędzony wśród czterech ścian, przykucie do innego człowieka czy może regularne wizyty nawiedzonej modelki mogły każdego doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Jeszcze, przez przypadek, faktycznie zostanie Kirą.  
\- Wszystko okay? – zapytał głośno Matsuda.  
Dziwne spojrzenia były teraz podszyte niepokojem.  
\- W jak najlepszym. Nic się nie zmieniło. – odparł spokojnie już Light.  
L pokiwał tylko głową i wrócił do przeglądania danych. Kciuk zastygł pomiędzy jego wargami. Detektyw wydawał się być zafascynowany jakimś dokumentem wyświetlającym się na ekranie. Light westchnął i też wrócił do pracy.  
„Żałujesz, że nie patrzy tak na ciebie” znów odezwał się ten wkurzający głosik.  
W sumie to nawet nie wiedział od kiedy nawiedzały go te złośliwe myśli. Lubił L jeszcze gdy był Ryugą, a gdy poznał go jako Ryuzakiego nie zmieniło się to zbytnio. Choć spędzanie z kimś 24/7 potrafiło zmienić podejście. (Czasami, ale tylko czasami, miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Ludzie nie zakochują się w swoich oskarżycielach. Chyba że to Syndrom Sztokholmski.) Dla niepoznaki chłopak klikał w losowe dane, aż stanęło na spisie ofiar Kiry. Przeglądał ją, myślami błądząc wokół ciast i morderstw. Szumiało mu w głowie.  
\- Light, nie trzeba być geniuszem by zauważyć, że nic nie robisz. – usłyszał szept.  
Oderwał wzrok od ekranu i spojrzał w oczy detektywa.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Coś nie tak? Jesteś dziś niezwykle rozkojarzony.  
\- Boli mnie głowa. – wyznał w końcu.  
\- Och. Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej. – zganił L.  
\- Nie, nie. Po prostu za dużo myślę ostatnio. Przez Kirę czuję się jakbym biegał w kółko. – dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu.  
\- Hmm. Nie dziwię się, podwójne życie musi być trudne.  
Light oderwał wzrok od detektywa i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Dokładnie to chciałem przekazać. – odparł zrezygnowany.  
L pokiwał głową i wrócił do pracy. Czasami potrafił okazać niezwykłą, jak na siebie, troskę, by już po chwili zachować się jak dziecko. Chłopak podniósł głowę i też zaczął przeglądać dane. Tym razem, na szczęście, udało mu się skupić na informacjach. Ból trochę zelżał, myśli przestały krążyć wokół nieodpowiednich tematów . Będą jeszcze mieli czas na dyskusje o mordowaniu ciastem i smaku ust. (pożyczony czas)

\- Light, czy mógłbyś się nie wiercić?  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Ostatnio ciągle przepraszasz. Czyżby zżerało cię poczucie winy?  
\- Po prostu któryś z nas musi być uprzejmy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś moją lepszą połówką.  
\- Ryuzaki?  
\- Tak?  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Teraz powinieneś przeprosić.

Matsuda nie był może największym geniuszem tego stulecia, ale nie był też całkowitym idiotom. Wiedział kiedy nie zbliżać się do detektywa i jego więźnia. To był jeden z tych momentów. Oczywiście odważniejszy człowiek rozdzieliłby ich, ale byłby to człowiek głupi. Light i L walczyli zaciekle o coś, czego żaden z pozostałych członków ekipy niedosłyszał. Pan Yagami otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia dopiero po chwili, rzucił się by pomóc synowi, który aktualnie leżał pod okładającym go Ryugazakim. Nim zdążył się do nich zbliżyć role się obróciły i to Light był na górze. Zaciekle okładał bruneta. Został odciągnięty przez ojca, na całe pół metra. L usiadł, przejechał dłonią po twarzy, po czym się uśmiechnął.  
\- To dalej nie dowodzi twojej racji, Light.  
\- Hm, to że się zawahali, nie oznacza, że pozwoliliby nam dalej walczyć.  
\- Oczywiście, że by nie pozwolili. Zapominasz jednak, że twój ojciec był gotów strzelić w ciebie ślepakiem.  
\- Dalej nie dowodzi, że pozwoliłby mnie pobić, by udowodnić, że nie jestem Kirą.  
Pan Yagami odsunął się gwałtownie od syna.  
-Wy… Zrobiliście to w ramach eksperymentu?  
\- Light miał dosyć sprawy.  
\- To był twój pomysł.  
\- Zgodziłeś się na niego niezwykle szybko.  
\- Nigdy nie zrezygnowałbym z okazji do przyłożenia ci.  
Matsuda nie uważał swojego szefa za idiotę, ale dalej nie rozumiał, czemu ten się wtrąca w dziwne gry dwóch geniuszy.

Dobrze wiedział, że nigdy tego do końca nie zrozumie. Tego dziwnego stworzenia, które siedziało koło niego i wpatrywało się w lizak, jakby ten wymordował mu rodzinę. Ciastem. Light miał powoli dosyć swoich myśli. Powtarzały się.  
„Tak jak twoje fantazje”  
Przynajmniej żadna nie spowodowała jakiejś krępującej sytuacji w czasie rannej pobudki. Choć, jeżeli Light miał być szczery, uważał to tylko za kwestię czasu. To na pewno był Syndrom Sztokholmski. (miłość i obsesja były dla niego tym samym)  
\- Kogo chcesz zabić tym lizakiem? – zapytał w końcu.  
\- Nikogo. Skończyły się słodycze, Watari pojedzie do sklepu dopiero za godzinę.  
\- Masz rozterkę czy go zjeść?  
\- Light zna mnie bardzo dobrze.  
Chłopak westchnął. 

Kiedy Raito po raz pierwszy spojrzał w lustro i ujrzał czerwony błysk nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Wrócił na swoje miejsce. Znów był Kirą. Przyglądał się swoim wspomnieniom z „czasu pomiędzy” z lekkim rozbawieniem. Pomyśleć, że bez boskiego pierwiastka umysł zinterpretował jego obsesję jako miłość. Ryuk by się uśmiał. Postanowił to zachować dla siebie. Mógł to wykorzystać przeciwko L . Teraz, gdy pozbył się klapek niewinności, dostrzegł te wszystkie spojrzenia swojego rywala. Cha, kto by pomyślał, że najlepszy detektyw na świecie tak łatwo się nabierze. (jakby było na co)

Z okazji rozkucia swojego chłopaka Misa zrobiła ciasto, zgodnie z przepisem, który dostała, gdy sama była jeszcze więźniem. Przyniosła je do kwatery głównej, gdzie podzieliła je na dwa talerzyki. Jej Raito dostał większy kawałek. Niestety nie mogła zostać i popatrzeć jak je, czekała ją wyprawa do lasu. L i Kira usiedli wspólnie przy stole i zaczęli jeść.  
\- Raito.  
\- Tak?  
\- Zastanawiasz się czasami, co by było gdyby?  
\- Gdyby co?  
\- Gdybyś nagle nie zaczął regularnie kupować jabłek wracając ze szkoły?  
\- Myślę, że z czasem, polubiłbym inny owoc.  
\- Pewnie masz rację.  
Kawałek po kawałku ciasto znikało z talerzyków.  
\- L.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Zastanawiasz się czasami co by było gdybyś zawsze siedział normalnie?  
\- Miałbym więcej przyjaciół.  
\- Też mi się tak wydaje.  
Ostatnie okruszki.  
\- Mogę cię o coś prosić?  
\- Nie zostało nam zbyt dużo czasu?  
\- O czym ty znów bredzisz?  
\- Nie ważne, co byś ode mnie chciał, Raito?  
\- Mogę cię pocałować?  
Chwila ciszy.  
\- Jeżeli chcesz. Ale odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie.  
\- Jeżeli nie będzie w stylu: „Czy jesteś Kirą?” to z chęcią.  
\- Czy będziesz mnie opłakiwał?  
Znów cisza.  
\- Tak. – cicho wyszeptał, jakby wstydził się swojej szczerości.  
Był pewien, że gdzieś za nim rozległ się szyderczy chichot.  
Light wstał ze stołka i powoli podszedł do swojego przyjaciela. Raito pocałował go, wbił się w wargi swojego nemesis. Kira śmiał się, wiedząc że jego ofiara zna już swój los. Bóg napawał się zwycięstwem.  
\- Raito.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jesteś świetnym kłamcą.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogładził czarną czuprynę. Zaprzeczenie byłoby kolejnym kłamstwem.

Czasami Ryuk pytał się go o naprawdę dziwne rzeczy.  
\- Żałujesz?  
\- Czego niby?  
\- Tego, że zginął.  
\- Hm. Jedyne czego żałuję to tego, że sam go nie zabiłem.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zachrypnięty śmiech.

Gdy Raito w końcu zdecydował się zrobić parapetówę w nowym mieszkaniu, Misa upiekła ciasto. Wszyscy się nim zachwycali, brali dokładkę, prosili o przepis. Tylko jej ukochany patrzył na nie z niechęcią. Pewnie przypominało mu tego okropnego detektywa. Misa postanowiła, że znajdzie lepszy przepis. Niestety wszelkie próby przywrócenia zapału Raito do ciast spełzły na niczym. Nie ważne jakiego przepisu używała i tak ją zbywał. W końcu blondynka się poddała. 

Leżącego na schodach, wykrwawiającego się, Raito nawiedził ostatni omam. Przez ostatnie lata miewał je przerażająco często. Niebieska bądź czarna czupryna migała mu wśród tłumu, czasami Ryuzaki siedział na krześle obrotowym koło niego. Tym razem stał przed nim, jak zwykle zgarbiony, czarne cienie podkreślały szare tęczówki.  
\- Nie mów mi, że czekałeś. – zdołał powiedzieć zachrypniętym głosem.  
Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. W ustach czuł słodki smak krwi, prawie tak słodki jak to przeklęte ciasto.

**Author's Note:**

> Takie tam sytuacje, które przydałyby się w kanonie. Wszelkie błędy będę poprawiać. Wasze Kudosu podają mi chusteczki, a komentarze klepią po plecach. Takie małe kółko wsparcia.


End file.
